Gamers
by polybi
Summary: My (tepid) response to the events of "The Cricket Game." Something about Archie's "murder" is gnawing at Snow White. Could it be that the Evil Queen is innocent. Canon-based AU. That should cover me...SwanQueen at the end. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

_Once Upon a Time is property of Disney/ABC, not mine. If it was, Regina would not be going through the wringer every single blessed week._

_As one author said, its now a habit: Adam & Eddie throw Regina in the hole, we EvilRegals, SwanQueeners, and other Oncers rescue her via fanfics. Well, this is my life preserver. It will only be about 2-3 chapters and not much SQ. And because it is my feelings of how things should go, let's call it canon-based AU, shall we? _

_Anyway, let me know if I should keep going with this..._

"_If I did, you probably wouldn't know about it."_

Somehow it tugged on Snow White's mind for most of the evening. It tugged on her mind while she was preparing dinner for herself and James. Tugged at her during dinner even as the pair giggled about daughter and grandson walking in while in the midst of...as Red would say...getting busy. And when sleep finally came to James, it tugged on Snow for most of the night.

Archie Hopper was dead. Archie Hopper, aka, Jiminy Cricket. Dead. Strangled. By Regina Mills. Evil Queen. Possessor of great magic. Regina Mills _strangled_ Archie Hopper to death.

That didn't add up.

Snow had known Regina longer than anyone in Storybrooke. Hell, she was, in part, the reason _for_ Storybrooke. Since that day when the older woman saved her from a runaway horse, Snow and Regina had either saved each other or stopped close to each others deaths. There was a connection between them that could not be explained, but it was a connection that made her understand something about her arch enemy.

Regina could not have strangled Archie.

It wasn't her style. She either use magic or sent someone else to do the dirty deed. But to her knowledge, Regina had never used her hands to physically kill anyone.

But the evidence: Red seeing Regina go into Archie's office, the argument before. Emma using the dream catcher on Pongo to see Regina do the deed. I should add up.

But it wasn't the way Regina would do anything. And even if she strangled Archie because she promised her son she wouldn't use magic...would all bets be off if you killed someone anyway?

There minutes of sleep, punctuated by hours awake. James slept like the dead. Emma and Henry were sleeping in the other room. The house was deadly quiet. And Snow lay next to James. Thinking.

They've never really figured out how an idea or a memory does come to a brain. A picture or a glimpse of something, or maybe the right neurons hitting each other at the right exact time. At 4:11 on a Friday morning two neurons clicked in the dead of Snow White. Just a fleeting thought at first, then pounding forward like a bad headache. And finally the idea burst forward...

Lancelot.

Lancelot.

LANCELOT.

Snow sprang from the bed, awakening her Charming, but she was too focused on the room down the hall.

_**LANCELOT.**_

Snow had the answer in her head. And she had to get to Emma before the thought evaporated.

Snow didn't knock, she banged. James followed in what-the-hell's-going-on? mode. Within moments, a disheveled, pissed-off Emma Swan opened the door and faced a disheveled, excited Snow White, aka Mary-Margaret Blanchard. "Mary-Margaret, its 4:30 in the freaking morning...this had better be good."

Snow, out of breath responded: "I can prove Regina didn't kill Archie..."

THAT got Emma's attention.

...

In the last few year, one of the things that david Nolan did master was brewing a pretty decent cup of joe. Emma and Snow were sipping on unsweetened black ups of said coffee when mother laid out her theory to daughter.

"Remember Lancelot?," referring to the knight whose path Emma and Snow crossed in their adventure in Snow's former realm. Emma nodded yes, and Snow continued: "You remember he wasn't really Lancelot, it was Regina's mother. She made it look as if she was Lancelot."

Emma's eyebrows were raised. "Are you saying that...that Cora killed Archie?"

"Its possible..."

"But we closed that portal," Emma said with the coffee kicking in, "Regina kept Cora from coming in."

"But what if Cora found another way through?"

James sat down with his cup. He had been listening and trying to put two and two together himself. "So what you are saying is that Cora's mother maybe in Storybrooke?"

"Very possible, Charming," Snow replied, then turned back to Emma. "You said that Red saw Regina go into Archie's office, right?" Emma nodded, Snow continued. "So it is possible that what Red saw was not Regina, but Cora appearing like Regina..."

The light came on quick for both daughter and father. It was James, who asked, understandably, "but why would Cora kill Archie?"

"First, Charming, the most obvious answer would be to frame Regina...for revenge or whatever. Second, how do we know it _was_ Archie?" James was, as usual, slow on the uptake, but Emma, having dealt with Cora was getting exactly what her mom was getting at. "So the corpse is an illusion too?" Snow simply nodded and said, "Its possible.."

James interjected: "Darling why are you defending Regina like this...I mean after everything..."

"Charming...if we're supposed to be the good guys, we have to stand up for what's right. And framing an innocent person is not right. Even if it's Regina."

Emma Swan smiled at her mom. And then the sheriff began to delegate. "Mom, can you fix a real big breakfast? We're going to be real busy to day. And James...uh...dad...uh..."

James laughed: "I get it hon.."

Emma returned that chuckle: "Anyway...remind me to get Red out of bed later this morning. We got a lot of work ahead of us.."

And as James got up to start with kitchen help, Emma and Snow sipped the last of their cups of coffee, know that each in their own way may be about to rescue Regina Mills one more time. If for no other reason than it is what good people do. And if you pressed them on it...they would secretly admit that the Evil Queen was also...deep down...a good person too.

**TBC(?)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the positive feedback. I'll keep it going. Again, SQ if you squint. Also this would be before the main story I'm writing my main, bloated fic, Everafter. The usual disclaimers..._

**Part 2**

Sheriff Swan's phone rang just as she, and Red got to the door of the office of the late Archie Hopper, PhD. It was James, aka Assistant Deputy David Nolan. He was charged with finding one former mayor after she disappeared the day before. Basically he call to say no luck. Emma told Dad to keep looking, hung up the phone, Moved the yellow table the way, Put the key in the door, And let herself, her mom, and her best friend Enter the office.

Now granted, the Forensic knowledge of the two detectives in the office at that point was pretty much anything they gathered on any random episode of _NCIS_ or even _Castle_. But based on the theory that Snow rambled out at five in the morning, the sheriff need to know if there was anything might have missed. If Cora _DID_ murder Archie, how careful was she? How much of 2013 life did she pick up?

Red: "So...what are we looking for?"

Emma: "Something obvious that we didn't see the last time. Anything we may have missed."

A pair of scrunched-up faces stood in that office saying nothing for moments. Emma ran through her mind all the things that were picked up as evidence. The she realizes...

His glasses. The one thing they did not see. His glasses.

The pair started to comb the office inside and out to try to find those hornrims. They couldn't, but Red did find something. "A camera?"

A camera. Connected to a well hidden CCTV security system. It was 1982 vintage, like almost everything in Storybrooke. But the system looked like it had been running recently. The other night, perhaps.

Emma took the tape that was in the recorder (Betamax...how quaint) and entered it into the playback connected to a TV that was in the corner. After some trial and error (Emma couldn't work the Dish DVR she had back in Boston to save her life), she finally figured out monitored rewind and the time code. Thankfully the time code shows that it could have recorded the entire murder.

Sure enough, it recorded what probably were Archie Hopper's final moments.

He opened the door, a woman walked in. Wait...that's not Regina. Almost instantaneously, Emma did recognize the woman who throttled and doctor.  
"Cora?"

"Who's Cora, Ems?"

"Regina's mother."

"Shit."

The playback showed the smoke. The two people who disappeared. And one person left in their wake. A dead body. Only that body didn't look like Archie. More like...

"Ems, that guy looks like guy who runs the fish shop near the harbor." Emma looked at her deputy/friend with some puzzlement...she still after a year didn't know a lot about the town she was protecting. "His name is...or was...Bill."

"Well, we'll check to see if this Bill shows up to open his shop today, and I would like to see whoever is on that slab we tagged as Archie."

"So why does it show this on the tape?"

"When we were in the Enchanted Forest, Snow and I saw this guy named Lancelot turn into Cora. I'm assuming that Lancelot was an illusion..."

"...and what we've been seeing was an illusion as well?" The wolf was catching on.

"Maybe. And maybe...Cora doesn't know about things like cameras"

Exchanging half-knowing glances, the sheriff and the deputy still were trying to figure thing out, but they both knew one thing: Regina didn't do it.

It was then that Emma's phone vibrated. She picked it up and read the text. It was from Snow:

_EMMA...WEST CITY LIMITS...IT'S REGINA...HURRY..._

**TBC**

_A/N: again, a thousand thanks to all the people who have followed me or have favorited this story. We are officially in AU land, meaning this may not follow exactly how the show goes._

_to_**_ Terapsina_**_: As I said to a good friend of mine, this my my version of screaming at the screen and shouting. "ARE YOU BLIND?" (LOL) In essence, I'm using fanfics to put out my own theories. I am also assuming that my Snow is a bit smarter than their Mary Margaret.._

_to _**_Sinfully Honest_**_: I don't know about brilliant, but thanks._

_to _**_sea-ess-eye_**_ and _**_rebakathy_**_: Again, this is my version. I know there will be canon wonks who may have problems with this, and to be honest, half the time I'm writing, I don't know what I'm doing anyway. Thank you for your kind comments._

_to _**_LilyOfTheValley8_**_: SOmebody has to be in Regina's corner, because no one in Storybrooke is. Even i09 and the Huffington Post are PO'ed that Regina's getting the shaft. Between you and me, these characters live in my head, and I promised them I would do well by them. Hope I'm succeeding. (PS: pretty please with whatever you like on top continue? oh if I wasn't so ooooooold...!)_

_to _**_Lady Iapetus Roving Wanderer_**_: Don't worry, Jiminy Cricket will be rescued! (spoiler?)_

_Check out my other fics, including _**_Everafter_**_ (at 27 chapters, apt title). Update here in a few days..._

_One other thing.._

_to _****_. Thank you for everything. Smooch._


	3. Chapter 3

_J__ust for the record:_

_**Basis**__: A re-do of OUAT 2x10 "The Cricket Game." AU from that point_

_**Relationships**__: Slight Swan/Queen Very very slight Snow/Queen (mostly friendship), Snowing_

_**Disclaimer**__: Once Upon A Time owned by Disney/ABC Studios. We're just cleaning up their is highly un-beta'ed_

**Part 3**

For all her past bravado, Regina Coralina Mills had been running scared all her life. She was scared she would lose her childhood happiness at the hands of her mother. She was scared that she would lose her love with Daniel. She was scared that she would lose her "happy ending," which is why she created Storybrooke and the curse (though if any of the town's residents were truly honest with themselves, it was less of a curse and more of a reset button, considering that many of their lives wound up far better in many ways in Maine than in the Enchanted Forest). She was afraid to lose love again with her adopted son.

But for all her running, she lost everything anyway. The only thing that she was still afraid of was death. Bur Regina Mills had decided not to run anymore.

She could have committed suicide, but there were no pills, no gun. No spell that would cause her to die. She could have just confessed to the murder of Archie Hopper and just wait for the execution/lynching, but that would take time, and with her luck, that damned sheriff would have her equally damned sense of justice kick in and order a trial, even if it were of the kangaroo variety.

Emma Swan. Maybe the last person who believed in her. Maybe even the last person to have some kind of feelings for her. Oh, she did a good job of throwing that away. Literally. Just as much as she threw away the love that Snow White had for her.

Yes, there was an almost microscopic period of time when Regina Mills loved Snow White. And maybe she her. Maybe they still did. Something had to account for all the times they tried to kill each other (at great effort) and failed.

And maybe Henry. Her darling darling boy, who she love more than if he sprang from herself. And as much as she tried to keep his love, his concrete sense of good and evil destroyed it, never realising that sometimes good and evil may be the same thing.

All gone now. Left or pushed away. All her own doing. And since direct suicide was out of the question, the brilliant curse she created offered her a final exit.

Walk out of her own creation.

The price for leaving Storybrooke was almost custom made for the departed. Ruby (another love she pushed away) almost lost her Granny. Sneezy Clark lost his memory. Kathryn never really said what happened to her. Not that it mattered.

Regina left her beloved Mercedes-Benz SL on the side of the road and walked a mile, barefooted. Space would prevent her from changing her mind. And with every step, she wondered what would happen. Loss of memory? Sudden aging? Maybe she'd go out Oz-style and melt. Or maybe the curse would fully break, everyone would go back to their beloved Forest. Maybe they will all be happy and Henry can be with his real mother, and they will all forget her. Maybe it will all be for the best. One last stab at a good deed.

It was what she was thinking when she approached about a half a yard from the line in the road that someone...she heard it was that insensitive dwarf Leroy...drew. Just two small steps and it would all be over. Two steps, and everyone would be happy. Except her. Regina Mills felt she relinquished her right to happiness long ago.

It was as she started to move that everything happened almost in a flash. The screeching tires. The slamming of two doors. The scream of "REGINA!" The attempt to run to the line. The two arms of a strong woman grabbing Regina's waist and slamming her down on the road and pinning her. The looking up to see the woman who grabbed was Sheriff Emma Swan. The blond woman looking at the brunette. with a mixture of anger, concern, and...maybe...no, it couldn't be that.

"Ms Swan! What are you doing?" Emma always showed up at the wrong time, and Regina was angry at that. But then people who want to end it all usually are angry at the person saving them. Archie probably would have said that.

"I was going to ask you the same question, Regina! Do you think running way would solve anything?"

"Yes, it will!," Regina protested. "I'll be gone and everyone would be happy. No one believes in me anyway..."

"I do." Emma looked at Regina as if her eyes were trying to convey more than just a belief in someone. Maybe feeling stronger than mere belief. "And I'm sorry. I didn't know the whole story."

"What do you _mean_?" The last word accentuated with skepticism. Maybe it's just a ruse to get her back in a cell. No matter. Nothing matters now...

"I mean...we have evidence that clears you."

Regina stared at Emma, looking up to her bluish eyes, with a sense of wonder and puzzlement. "What changed your mind really...?

"Well, I'm not the only one who cares. Someone had to convince me to take a second look."

"Its not Henry. I know."

"Henry cares...and he misses you...but that's not the person I'm talking about." Emma then pointed up, and Regina turned to that fingers general direction and saw a pixie in a blue dress, red eyes and tear-stained face gazing at the former mayor.

"Snow?"

Snow White nodded her head and tearfully said..."Hi."

Regina could not believe it. The woman she hated for all these years. The very reason for the curse was the one who rescued her. Regina could not speak, her lips only formed the word "why?"

The woman who at one time was Regina's stepdaughter knelt down and met her adversaries gaze. It was not the look of hate Regina saw, but the look...the exact look...of a young girl who was just rescued by a young woman pure of heart and love. "I kept thinking about it and I realized, after all the times we tried to do each other in, that you simply would not do something like that...that way."

Regina was on the verge of letting go all emotions. "You believed in me?"

Snow, now crying uncontrollably, simply nodded. Emma, now herself starting to get emotional simply said, "We both did."

No one could hold it in anymore. Regina took Snow in one arm and Emma in the other and hugged them both as if letting go was death. Mother and daughter returned the embrace just as tightly. Snow kissed Regina's cheek for a long time. Emma kissed Regina's cheek for an even longer time. Afterwards the three women looked at each other.

There was a long period of silence. Then Emma said, "Let's go home."

The trio slowly got up, walked to the patrol car and got in. Emma would drive Regina back to her Benz.

"You know, I really don't have a home anymore." Regina mentioned, recovering.

"You have the mayor's mansion," Snow reminded the Evil Queen.

"If you remember, I am no longer Mayor."

"Regina," Snow said, easing a smile, "that was never...official." The smirk on Emma's face was growing wider and Regina's jaw was starting to drop from her backseat perch. "We'll talk about it on the way back," Snow added.

And as the cruiser slowly turned around and drove back, in that car's back seat was a floored Regina Coralina Mills, wondering if this was, indeed, what redemption felt like.

* * *

Ruby was back at Archie's office beginning to take some pictures of the crime scene. Granny was passing by...actually, she was walking right up there wondering if her niece would pause in playing _CSI: Storybrooke_ long enough to do her day job at the Inn.

After a bit of "discussion" (loud arguing, actually), Ruby told Granny that as soon as Emma came back she report for bartending duty.

"However...," Ruby smiled in sweet-wolf mode to Granny, let me take a picture of ya!"

The elder Ms. Lucas was not enthused about it, but if it can get ruby behind the counter...just one.

Ruby got Granny to position herself with Storybrooke Harbor in the background. It was a beautiful day anyway with not a cloud in the sky or a boat in the harbor.

It was when she aimed the digital camera at a smiling Granny that Ruby lost almost all color in her face. She checked the digital viewfinder, then her eyes. Ruby then called Granny over who asked what was up.

Ruby pointed out the clear view of the waterfront from where they were standing. Then when the younger Lucas pointed the electronic viewfinder towards the ocean, there was an image of a sailing ship. An image that got larger when Ruby activated the zoom.

But was the flag on that ship that gave Granny the chills. Emma told Granny and Rubes about her adventure in the Enchanted Forest, and meeting up with Captain Hook and Regina's mother.

The flag was solid black.

"Mercy. That's the Jolly Roger." A panicked Granny remarked.

"You mean Captain Hook is in Storybrooke?," asked Ruby.

"Worse...it means Cora may be with him. And if CORA's in Storybrooke...Gods help us. All of us. Including Regina..."

* * *

**TBC**

_To the 10 people who have favorited this story, the 40 in all who are following, and those who have left 16 really nice reviews in just two chapters, I love you all. _

_I do kind of identify with Regina...misunderstood, always on the losing side of things. If the people who write Evil Regal fiction seem to understand is that. I just hope Adam, Eddie, and Jane do._

_Back in a few days. Feed dem pidgins!_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma dropped Snow White and Regina Mills off at Regina's Benz that she left at the side of the road. The apparently reinstated Mayor of Storybrooke was still befuddled by the turn of events of the last 15 minutes.

15 minutes ago, Regina fully expected to be dead, or without memory. She was saved from that self-inflicted wound by the last person anyone would ever think of doing that. So before that "last person" climbed into her car, she wanted some questions answered.

Regina was not in "Evil Queen" mode. She was too shell-shocked by the events of the last 72 hours to be that. But she wanted to know why. Why was she the one who saved her?

"I told you Regina...all of the evidence seemed to point to you, but it didn't make sense..."

"No, Snow. You could have left me hanging in the wind. You would have finally won. Why?"

Snow bowed her head for a moment, then looked into the brown eyes of Regina, eyes that had become much softer than they used to be. In fact she remembered the last time those eyes were that soft. At that time Regina and her Daniel were getting ready to elope.

"Remember when I was in jail because everyone thought I had done something to Kathryn..?" Regina tried to say that she was sorry, but Snow held up one hand and stopped the forward progress of those words. "You grabbed my face and told me that you were glad I was going away. Remember that?"

Now Regina knew why she saved her. THIS was the revenge of Snow White. She had resigned herself to whatever Snow would do to her, in the middle of nowhere. Snow would simply say Regina attacked her and that the Evil Queen was never going to change. But that would not happen.

"You told me that you were glad you were sending me away from Storybrooke. Your. Exact Words."

Regina was nothing but trembling gelatin at this point.

"You wanted to send me away. Not kill me. Just _send me away_...Regina...you couldn't kill me if you wanted to. And I couldn't kill you. You want to know why I did it? I don't know if it is love or something else...but it's there. I feel it for you, Regina.. And you feel it for me."

And then Snow, still looking at Regina eye-to-eye, got very still and said, "I forgive you." And then the White Queen kissed the Evil Queen's face. Left Cheek. Right Cheek. Forehead.

Lips.

And when Snow's lips left the other's, Regina's lips were trembling. "I forgive you, Snow."

And then they embraced. They held each other as if letting go would be death. Decades. Centuries. A feud that lasted that long could not fully end in a half hour. Or with one embrace.

But it's a start.

**TBC**

_Upcoming: The truth hides in plain sight, and plans for a rescue._

_Once Upon A Time is property of Disney/ABC. This is fanfiction, nothing more._

_Sorry it was so short._


	5. Chapter 5

_For those who were worrying about THAT KISS in C4, it wasn't anything romantic. Just a lot of emotion. That is as close to Snow/Queen we're gonna get outside of friendship._

**Part 5**

As the town rose up to meet them as they rode in the SL, Regina (driver) and Snow were contemplating a few things. One, how do you continue to repair a relationship damaged after several centuries? Then there was the pressing matter of who actually killed Archie Hopper if it wasn't Regina. Not to mention what will happen when Snow's Prince Charming finds out the bane of the existence of all of Storybrooke is now mayor again. Not to mention when Storybrooke finds out.

As the car rolled up to Archie Hopper's office, there was a rather animated group of people gathered in front of it: Emma, Red, and Granny, all taking turns looking at the electronic viewfinder. Regina and Snow got out of the Benz and joined them.

"Contemplating a group picture, Ms. Swan?" It seems that Regina Mills is already getting back to her old self, and if anyone noticed the small smirks on the faces of Snow and Emma, one would say it was a good thing.

The mayor was answered by Red, who first apologized for intruding on Regina and Archie's conversation (and admitting that "go take yourself for a walk was pretty slick, actually), showed Regina what the commotion was about. Though the waterfront looked peaceful and empty, the electronic viewfinder clearly showed a sailboat. A boat that Regina knew all too well.

Well enough that all the color. drained from Regina's face. At that point, she realized what that meant.

"Mother. My gods. Mother..."

* * *

James got the text message and got to the sheriff's office as quickly as possible. When he got in, he saw his daughter, his Snow, Red and a pretty worn out looking Regina. When he asked (A) what was going on and (B) what was the former mayor doing there, Emma simply told her dad to sit down and look at the TV screen.

She had to track down a Betamax machine to play the tape, since...like the real world in 1982, most folks favored VHS to Beta. But she did find a Beta machine that Tom Clark, the owner of the pharmacy, got but never hooked up (Snow said something about him doing something about those allergies he had, poor guy). Once she got the tape to play, she fast-forwarded to the moment that Regina entered Archie's office. It ran through everything, except for the fact that the woman who was choking Archie and immobilized Pongo was really Regina's mom, Cora.

Regina was wide-eyed in shock. Her worst nightmare had come to pass. Maybe, she thought, it would have been better to cross that border. But then, the tape showed the camera caught something: Cora taking a fish out of her bag. A puff of purple smoke: and a different man appears. More smoke...and Emma stops the tape.

"Now I assume that this is the point where Cora would turn the fish into the real dead person." Red recognizes the deceased immediately: "I was right, it the guy who runs the fish shop...Bill."

And as Archie lay unconscious, it is Bill the fish shop guy who has the life sucked out of him. Then quickly, more purple smoke, this time covering the out-of-it Archie. The smoke quickly dissipates, and it its wake, a small cricket remains. Coa picks up the cricket and walks out.

Four people sit amazed at what they have just seen. Silence fills the room as everyones lets things settle in. James is the first to break the silence: "Emma, how do you know its not a trick by Regina"

It is a annoyed Regina who answers...but she keeps it down to a very low simmer: "Illusions, David, work on the human mind. But Cora knows nothing about modern technology. Therefore, her illusions don't work on video..."

Emma added: "Cora probably waited until there was a witness to see her go in.."

Red sheepishly raised her hand, signifying that she is the guilty party.

Now Regina has a look like a cloud has come over her. "She's here...she's _here_, and she has Archie..."

Emma knelt down to the seated Regina, "Don't worry. We're gonna find Archie and clear you of this. And we're all going to protect you." Then Emma turned to the remaining three in the room: "Right?"

Snow's response was an energetic yes. Red nodded yes too...she like Archie a lot and she wants to help save him, plus she has noted the changes in Regina. David just stood still.

Snow looked at her prince with a bit of wondering. "Charming?"

David/James/Charming let out an exasperated sigh: "Snow, this woman has tried to kill you...me...our daughter...she _imprisoned _us here..."

Snow White rolled her eyes at the man she loved: "...yes, imprisoned here in the land of indoor plumbing, the internet, and that ESPN you are soo in love with! Look...all of this started with ME. I want to END it! And I guess that Regina deserves a chance." Then Snow White gave him _that _look. Charming looked at Snow, then looked at Regina and addressed the Evil Queen. "Ok, I'm willing to give you a chance, but you have to me that you are no longer evil."

Regina had to respond. The narrow views of what good and evil was brought her to the brink, and on this she had to take a stand: "Look, Charming. I am sick and tired of being stuffed in a box marked 'good' or 'evil.' The one thing I learned sitting with that Bug is that the only person I have to be is _myself_! Not the Evil Queen, or the Mayor, or a "good person"...but me! Regina. Mills. ME. And sometimes I'm good, and sometimes I'm evil. And sometimes I'm both. I just have to know when to be which one. And I have a news flash, James. You're no better...nor is anyone else in this town, not even Archie...or Hook...or even my mother! Got it?"

Everyone got the most important, everyone saw that the fire was back in those chocolate fudge eyes. To Red, this was the woman she had plotted against...and maybe secretly wanted in her pack. To Snow, it meant the defeated, broken woman she and her daughter save only an hour ago disappeared, and in her place was a woman of passion and purpose. A woman she at one time loathed, also greatly admired.

So did Emma. Admired from the moment she first laid her blue eyes on her a year a half ago. She felt proud. Honored. And if you really had to ask, horny.

So it was decided. Archie had to be on that invisible ship. Probably as a prison of Cora...possibly Hook as well. Their advantage is that they could see the ship. Their main plan was to rescue Archie. Snow said that a war council had to be called to formalize a plan. There were hugs and then Snow, Charming, and Red departed for Grannie's (Snow said before leaving that Emma and Regina had to be there, because Emma's sheriff and...quoting Snow "...sometimes to BEAT the evil queen, you have to BE the Evil Queen!").

And as Snow mentioned to Charming that she had just one more thing to pass by him as she closed the door on the office, Emma and Regina, the blonde looked down for a second, then up in Regina's eyes. "One thing before we go to Granny's. Something I should have done on day one that could have save us a lot of trouble."

"And what would be that, Ms. Swan?"

Emma gave a smirk, said "This," put Regina's face cupped in both hands, then pressed her lips on her adversary's. Regina returned that kiss, and when they separated, both were sporting huge smiles.

"You are right, Ms. Swan, this could have saved us a lot of trouble."

And right before the could do a repeat performance, and angry man was heard screaming at his wife..

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU MADE REGINA MAYOR AGAIN?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMNED MIND, WOMAN?"_

And, if only for that kiss and that moment, Regina Coralina Mills, the Honorable Reinstated Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine, was happy she didn't cross the line.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

It was a very quick "war council," such as it was. It was decided that only a select number of people would know that they were on to Cora and Hook. They would go on with the "funeral" for "Archie." Actually, with the help of the camera on Emma's Droid that was not affected by Cora's cloaking, and the autopsy by Dr. Whale, it was confirmed that the dead man was indeed the owner of the fish show on the pier, not Archie Hopper.

The service did go on as planned, and Snow gave a beautiful heartfelt eulogy, even though she knew that the dearly departed was not exactly the guest of honor. Everything went swimmingly, despite Grumpy's pointed questions about "going home." And it did get Snow to thinking: despite everything, Storybrooke, ME, was not such a bad place. If Regina really wanted to torture everyone, there were a million places she could have plopped them into. Plus, the White Queen was feeling pretty good about the Evil Queen right now. Just maybe, this was home after all.

The following night, it was agreed: Granny and the Mother Superior (aka Blue Fairy) would look after Henry. Snow, David, Red, Emma, and despite some very loud protests, Regina would move in (Regina's argument, "I started this, I think I should help finish it.)

They got to the edge of the pier, the camera guiding them to the Jolly Roger. The problem was how navigating _onto_ the boat would be accomplished. The answer to that came from a surprising source.

As Regina was feeling herself around the boat she ran into Belle French. There was a brief stare-down between the Mayor and the Librarian, considering neither had much love for the other. It was Regina who broke the silence: "What are you doing here, Ms. French?"

"I was about to do the same question, _Mad-damn_ Mayor." Belle had to twist the knife. "Personally, I'm trying to stop Rumple from doing something stupid..."

"Good luck, Belle tried. As for me...and my friends. We're here to rescue Archie."

"One...Archie's dead. Two, you don't have any _friends."_

Emma cut in on the conversation' "Well, three, Belle, we have evidence that points to Archie being alive AND on this ship..."

And then Snow chimed in: "...and four, Regina does have friends." Snow White waved her hand behind her. "All of us.."

Regina then gazed into Belle's eyes trying to communicate, even though time was short: "Look there are several things I want to say to you, 'I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart' being one of them, but we don't have time, We need to save Archie. By the way, what stupid thing does Gold intend to do?"

"If I'm right...kill Hook."

Eye rolls and exasperated sighs were almost unanimous. But Charming said this: "At least if Gold is dealing with with Hook they could keep themselves busy while we see if Archie's here...which, by the way there's no guarantee."

Regina added, "Plus I don't want to pull anything big yet. I don't know what's Mother's planning and if we tip her hand, I'm afraid of what she might do.

Red: "So how do we get onto a boat we can't see?"

Belle held up one hand, then reached into her purse, got something, and started spreading it around.

Regina: "Bird seed...?"

Little yellow nuggets were spread all thrown up and landed. How they landed showed and incline up to what the sextet assumed was the deck.

Then Belle who could smirk with the best of them, announced, "All aboard..."

Emma, Red, David stayed on the pier, in case someone came out or went in. Regina, Snow, and Belle went searching for either Gold or Archie. They kept hearing noises...footsteps maybe. Possible Hook or Gold...maybe even Cora. Finally, the trio heard a muffled noise. Regina had a small but powerful flashlight on her. The enter the room, and they struck paydirt: Archie Hopper, alive and kicking, and except for a few bruises, none the worse for wear.

Snow and Belle worked on the ropes. Regina undid the gag, if for no other reason that she wanted to hear the first words from the bug. The one who once said that the Evil Queen would never change. And in the end, the only one who knew she could did,

When the gag was removed, the Evil Queen and the Cricket exchanged tear-enhanced smiles. And for a millisecond, the doctor thought back to the night in which he told a war council that Regina would never fall on the side of good. Ironic that the Evil One would be one to save him.

And then...

"So Ms. Mills, you have come to apologize?"

"Don't flatter yourself, bug, I still have a session booked for Thursday.."

Belle rolled her eyes and Snow pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to giggle. Like Martin & Lewis, they just picked up the routine from where they left.

But with the sound of footsteps, the four knew the show would have to move to another stage.

"Join hands. We'll be out of here in a second!" Everyone quickly followed suit. Everyone except Belle.

"C'mon Belle, we don't much time!" Snow White was desperately wondering why Belle wanted to stay.

Belle urgently whispered a response: "Look, I was there when you and Emma said that you believed in Regina." Then she looked at her former captor with a look of understanding. "He needs to know someone believes in him, too."

With heavy footsteps getting closer, Regina smiled and told her fellow prisoner. "Tell him there's hope...even for him. Now go get your man!"

Belle gave Snow and Archie a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, stopped for a moment and looked at Regina. Then she hugged and kissed her former enemy."

"Here Goes...!" And with that from Regina, purple smoke started to fill the room, and within moments, Belle was the only one in the room...and then she left, hoping to find her Beast for the Captain did.

Outside there were some crew members who stepped outside of the still cloaked vessel. Only to have each the opportunity to be sent via express to Dreamland by either Prince Charming, The Big Bad Wolf, or the Savior. If you asked them, they seemed to have the time of their lives out there, swatting the bad guys like fugitives from a Stephen J. Cannell Production. As a matter of fact, Emma was just about to pull out a pencil, pretend it was a cigar, and say something like "I love it when a plan comes together..." a thick plume of purple smoke appeared in front of them

Red: "Reinforcements...?"

The three musketeers were ready and then charged at the smoke. But when the purple cleared...

David was on top of Snow, Red was on top of Archie and...

"Ms. Swan, I knew you were impetuous...but..." That little line earned the mayor a quick kiss on the lips from the Sheriff.

There were eye rolls, giggles, and one incredulous Prince Charming who wanted to know what the hell was going on.

And as everyone got up, and started hugging Archie, Regina said, "I can explain it all on the way to the Rabbit Hole."

Red: "By the way, where's Belle?"

Archie: "She said she had unfinished business." And as angry voices started to drift from the invisible ship, voices that sounded like Gold, Hook, and Belle, everyone knew what that unfinished business was.

Red volunteered to hang around just in case...Belle was her friend, after all...and the rest headed for the Rabbit Hole, when Emma suddenly decides for a chance of plans...

"Let's go home instead. It's time Henry realized saviors sometimes blow it..."

TBC

_Thanks to all the wonderful people who have supported me through this week. I have never had this much postive for anything I have written. The events of last night caused me to speed things up a little. Maybe the producers are waking up._

_Thanks to the incredible any my usual beta on Everafter, Holly, for their support. And BTW, Jane, I am thinking of a short crack series inspired by some of your comments. ;-)_

_OUAT is property of Disney/ABC. This fan fiction. _

_Just a couple more of these left. Stop by and read Everafter, won't ya? And please feed my ego and the review button! Thanks._


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

It was quite the celebration at the Mills mansion that night. The Mother Superior, aka the Blue Fairy, only told Henry Mills that Emma went on Sheriff's duty and that she should be back late. 10:30 was not that late, but Henry was sleepy when Blue opened the door.

It was all they could do to keep Reul Ghorm from screaming with joy when Archie crossed the threshold. Nuns are not supposed to kiss a man, especially the way Blue kissed Archie. But then blue was not a nun. But fairy's aren't supposed to kiss a human either. At this time, Blue couldn't give a damn.

One by one they walked in happy as hell, save for one. Regina was the last to walk through the threshold of her own door. Regina's dark brown eyes were sad. Blue's light brown eyes were a mix of emotions. The fairy hated Regina for what she thought the mayor did to Archie...her Jiminy. But not only was Blue wrong...not only was everyone else wrong...but he was alive and well.

"I'm sorry." They were the only words Reul Ghorm could say.

"So am I. For everything." They were the only words Regina Mills can say.

The brief silence between them was the sound of another wound healing.

"ARCHIE!" The sound that can only come from an excited boy came from Henry Mills. He rushed towards his therapist, who, even if he was Jiminy Cricket, also was the closest thing to a father he had know for most of his short life. Then, with tears of complete happiness and relief streaming from his face, he looked at the throng of heroes before him. Snow White, Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood, and the Saviour. What froze him in his tracks was the presence of the Evil Queen.

"Regina saved Archie." Snow looked at her Prince Charming with love and adoration, because for all that had come before James and Regina, for James to say those three words took a lot. Regina simply bowed her head, raised it, and looked back at Charming. And then Henry attached himself to his adopted mother, saying over and over "I love you Mom...I'm sorry.."

Emma just stood there, silently taking it all in...when Regina grabbed her right arm and pulled the sheriff to the mayor and the kid.

Archie was smiling. Blue was crying. Snow was beaming. And Charming was wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

The next day, Snow and Charming were out looking for a new home. Let's face it, they needed a bigger place and they did not need a repeat of the events of the the other day when daughter and grandson walked in, post-screw.

As they went from vacant house yo vacant house, Snow's marvel at Regina's creation grew more and more. She definitely could have created a hell hole of infinite proportions. But the little community on the coast of Maine that she created was idyllic. Almost heaven.

They both couldn't find anything. And along the way David was talking about home. About the Enchanted Forest. Something that Grumpy said after the funeral got him homesick.

When they got back to Granny's for lunch, they talked. They talked about home. They talked about Storybrooke. They talked about Regina. And Emma. And second chances.

"But why, Snow? I mean...do I have to go down the list of all the things...that witch...has done to _us?_ To _you_?

Snow White was frustrated. She understood her husband. And she understood that there was good and evil and the lone between them was solid. But she noticed things. That the Blue fairy could be at time duplicitous. That the Dark One could be capable of love. That the woman she thought was the epitome of evil also was a loving mother...the kind of mother Snow wished she had again.

And she also thought of her Prince Charming. That loyal rock-ribbed man who also had to lie to two women to keep from hurting both. And herself. One night, Emma and Mary-Margaret were watching a movie called "I'm No Angel." The one that Mae West said "I used to be Snow White, but I drifted." Snow remembered she drifted with Dr. Whale. Once. But that was enough.

Ever since the arrival of Emma Swan, that damned line between Good and Evil blurred to a point where it almost didn't exist. All that was in her mind when she answered Charming's question..

"Charming, love...I know what she has done. I.." She paused. Gathered herself. "I know she had something to do with what happened with my daddy. But I also know what my daddy did to her. Wasn't that big of a secret. I can over hear maids and cooks. I could figure some things out.

"But this is a different place. I'm not really Snow White and you're not really Prince James...at least not here. And Regina's not the Evil Queen. She's just a hardass mayor who got things done."

"Hardass, Snow?"

Snow smirked, "My daughter has been a bad influence on me..." That got a laugh out of Charming.

"What I am saying is that maybe we have all done it wrong. We've been following some script that someone laid out for us. Maybe its time we got _off_ the script. Maybe it's time we gave this Regina a shot. Accept her as she is, not...mold her into what we wanted her to be. I want to try...and Emma already has..."

"Which brings me, love, to that little display back at the Jolly Roger...I mean...Emma and Regina...ahh..."

"The word, Charming, is kissing. You know...what we do a lot of..." A wink and a big smile from Snow, then. "Are you telling me you have a problem with two women together, cause if you do, I'll just tell Red..."

"Honey you know that absurd. But...Emma and..._Regina_?"

"Look, I don't know if it has happened yet. Am I totally comfortable with that...not really. But just as we need to trust Regina we need to trust Emma too..."

A few grumbling noises and a few eye rolls to the sky, and then Charming finally responded to his wife: "Ok, love. I'll take it one step at a time.." He smiled as scooted his chair over to Snow, who promptly gave him a big wet one on the lips. "But Snow, I swear to the Gods, if Regina harms our little girl in any way..."

"Don't worry, honey...if that happens, I will find the tree...the ropes..and the horse." She smiled as she leaned in on Charming for a kiss, happily secure in the knowledge she would not need either.

**TBC**

* * *

_Well, I do__ not know how far this will go. Should we incorporate the reunion between Cora and Regina?_

_How far we go will depend on the reaction from the readers. And I must admit that I have been humbled by all of the positives so far. Jane, I hope that I applied my lessons well._

_Again, fed pigeons are happy pigeons._

_You know who owns what._


	8. Chapter 8

_Before anything, I would just like to thank all of the people who have followed this story for the last few days. It has spurred me on to keep this going, and I really needed to do this, for many reasons._

_This chapter ends _Gamers_. I have taken this a prequel of sorts to _Everafte_r, which will be wrapping up its first volume soon, and going on to the next volume. _Everafter 2.0_ will, hopefully incorporate the lessons learned writing _Gamers_. _

_And again, thanks to the incredible __for her support on this._

Once Upon A Time_ is owned by Disney/ABC and Kitsis/Horowitz. This is fan fiction._

* * *

**Part 8**

Everyone has something that grounds them. A landmark, a person, a place. For Regina Mills, it was a huge apple tree planted in her backyard. It was so precious that when a newcomer named Emma Swan, in a fit of anger, took an ax to that tree, it was as if the blonde took an ax at the brunette.

Funny how things change. 18 months ago, Emma was an interloper, here to steal Regina's son and destroy the curse that was her last chance at happiness. Three month's ago, Regina and Emma not only discovered a connection that may have linked not just magic. 72 hours ago, she was the only person who would believe that an evil queen was not capable of killing.

For what the outside world would call 28 years, the life of Regina Mills was stable. Predictable. Unemotional. Now, she feels great anger. Exhilaration. Sadness. Euphoria. All because of one woman.

Even...could she say the word?

It was possible. This morning, after breakfast, it was Regina, Emma, and Henry, as Regina confessed that she used magic to help rescue Archie (she also mentioned Belle French in this too..that alone would cause the therapist she rescued to say that the Mayor was making progress). She expected either silence and an "ok, mom," or a vow that Henry would never want to lay eyes on her again. But what she got were two things she did not expect: one, not just a hug from Henry...but a worlds-best-mom-ever hug that made Regina beam with love. The other...the fact that the woman who wielded that ax on Regina's beloved apple tree was holding her hand the entire time...with a look complete admiration on the face of the blonde.

Then there was, what Regina would call later, the Mea Culpa March: people knocking on her door to say that they were so sorry that they were wrong and that the fact that the supposed corpse was still alive, kicking, and taking new patients deprived them of their long cherished dream of seeing The Evil Queen hanging on a rope until dead...all for giving them indoor plumbing and access to Dancing With the Q-Listers. And she was surprisingly gracious to each one. Surprising to them...and her.

The two that stood out: The Blue Fairy, who was bawling her eyes out with I'm sorry's. And while Ruel Ghorm was staining the mayor's blouse, for some reason Regina wondered...if Regina was a man...or if Regina was Ruby, come to think of it...and that fairy was in her OTHER costume, that much thanks would be given. That fairy love to let those puppies play...

And then there's Grumpy. Or Leroy. Or the Town Drunk. He must have really been sobered up to knock on Regina's door and offer the most awkward apology ever. Actually, for once, she thought it was cute. Regina even kissed Leroy on the forehead (Of course, after Leroy left, Regina also saw a certain grade school teacher standing outside...and it was delightful to see Snow hold in a giggle).

And so as Regina Mills sat and reflected on the most unusual day of her life, she almost didn't notice the blonde who snuck around back to find her seated, then joined her.

"The apples are really beautiful."

Regina was almost startled to hear that voice. If a smile came from her in response 18 months ago, it would be have been predatory or dripping with sarcasm. The smile in response today was that of pure joy. At the apples, of course.

Or maybe more than that...

Regina turned from her tree and looked at Emma. She knew the blonde was attractive but she never saw how breathtaking she was until now. She also was never as humble...or at least not since...since...

"Ms. Swan...um...Emma...I just want to thank you for believing in me in the first place."

"Regina...I wish I did all the way."

"There was so much pressure..."

"Gina...I...the person you need to thank is Snow...she was the one who got me back on track..."

Then Emma realized she called her by a name that woman by a name that would denote a very close familiarity, there were shivers that went up her spine. But instead of a tirade, she saw blushes.

Regina Mills. Blushing apple red. Life gets more interesting...

But it wasn't just embarrassment. "Emma, we didn't see Cora on that boat. That means that she could be anywhere. I'm worried about Henry...I'm worried about Storybrooke...I'm worried about you..."

Emma held Regina's shoulders in protective way. "Back up...you said your worried about the Town."

"Emma, I created Storybrooke. It was the one thing that I created that I was proud of." The a chuckle came out. "This is going to seem funny, but I do think of all these people as my children. Family. And I _do _protect family."

"And I will protect you, and I know damn well we'll protect Henry."

"But I worry...my mother is an expert shape shifter..."

"I saw that for myself back in the forest..."

A bit of panic was setting in on Regina: "You really don't understand, she can turn into anyone...anyone...even the people I..."

Now Regina was terrified. She almost said _that_ word.

"Regina..." Emma looked in Regina's eyes with encouragement...and a fire that had never been in her...

"What if you are Cora in disguise...?"

Emma then wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, and pulled her closer, saying, "Oh there is one thing I KNOW Cora would never do...commit..._this_."

And with that Emma kissed Regina. Deeply. It was a total fireworks kiss, complete with John Philip Sousa accompaniment. It was a breath-taking, pore-opening, make-me-scream-to-the-top-of-the-world kiss. The type of kiss that the hero gives the heroine at the end of the movie.

It was a Daniel kiss.

And while Emma's lips were on her and Emma's tongue was wrestling hers, Regina kept hearing Daniel's final words to her.

"Love again. Love again."

And when they separated, they both knew. And there would be no turning back.

And even if they didn't know...Storybrooke knew.

Because after the kiss, Regina looked at the apple tree again. And she noticed it. She then motioned to Emma to join her. And they were both amazed at what they saw.

On a tree yielded nothing but perfect Red Delicious apples, grew a perfect Golden Delicious apple.

And Regina looked at Emma. And Emma was golden. And Emma was...

They kissed again under that tree.

Regina knew, of course, that this was not her happily ever after. Not yet, anyway. As she had for her entire life, she had to fight for that happy ending. But now she knows she will not be alone. She now has Snow. And Henry. And Red. Maybe the Blue Fairy and Leroy.

And she will have Emma Swan.

Yes, the Evil Queen will have to fight for her happy ending. But now, she will not be alone.

And she knows that she will win.

**FIN**


End file.
